


Day 14: Skin's traumas, flaying. Рыльщик.

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Darkspawn, Gen, Grey Wardens, Missing Scene, Ostagar (Dragon Age), Talking Darkspawn, The Calling (Dragon Age)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Двое раненых ещё остаются в Остагаре, но Рыльщику не нужно свежее мясо. Даже от Стража.___________________________A two injured humans are still alive in Ostagar. But Borrowed is not needed in fresh meat. Even from Warden.
Series: Goretober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 14: Skin's traumas, flaying. Рыльщик.

**Author's Note:**

> Допущение, что разумные порождения тьмы появились ещё раньше событий «Пробуждения», эдакие экспериментальные образцы из эмиссаров навроде здешнего Рыльщика.

Нужно тело, говорит Рыльщику прекрасный Зов.

Среди снега и людских высоких строений как раз хорошо пахнет, а на каменной площадке собратья берутся растаскивать какой-то слишком сияющий, точно солнце, доспех.

А над доспехом дергается смертный — гарлоки, хохоча, подвесили его на колья и целятся копьями. У него закатываются глаза, под белым комком ткани желтеет пятно.

Кровь его дразнит сородичей, но Рыльщик понимает: не он. Они должны искать кого-то другого. Судя по запаху, он мертв, а смертный, как-то прохрипел его имя. Имена теперь важны Рыльщику, по именам ясно, кого искать и кто лучше подойдет для плоти.

Наверное, этого зовут Ду, раз этот бледный смертный так его назвал.

Он чует его, раненого, а находит две половины тела и отгоняет возмущенного огра.

Тот не хочет отдавать свою добычу, но тем не менее, боится огня из посоха Рыльщика.

Присмотревшись, Рыльщик понимает, что тело переломано, но цело: за его половинку он принял часть доспеха. Птица на нагруднике имеет когтистые лапы и хвост, а её крылья погнуты под пальцами огра.

Тем не менее, Рыльщик убегает с отрядом на мост: там никого нет и много места, чтобы разглядеть свою добычу.

Тело пахнет почти… почти как они.

Ему нужно его осмотреть, но Рыльщик не понимает, зачем.

Вот одежды.

Вот доспех.

Вот раны и кожа.

Рыльщик вертит покрытое сиреневыми пятнами тело и лишь потом думает: а как быть с оболочкой?

Почему она такая разная?

Почему он вечно думает и жаден именно до плоти таких знакомо пахнущих тел?

Рыльщик любопытно срывает кожу со спины. На коже вечно видно шрамы, она разная у всяких смертных: больших и маленьких, медленных и быстрых, слабых и сильных. Поддев когтями, он слизывать кровь: да, то, что надо.

Потом сдирает с головы и рук. Под ней вечно та же плоть, просто разных размеров и вкуса.

Над мостом проносится вскрик — это в смертного попали сородичи.

Может, нужно было выпытать у него, чем отличаются эти смертные от других чтобы находить их и дальше, пока можно?

По вкусу мясо слишком похоже на плоть собратьев, но после того как он выпил этой странной крови Рыльщик хочет помнить свое имя и совсем не жаждет съедать тех, кто подобны ему. Он чует, видит, понимает их тоскливый рык.

— Ааам!

С черепа смертного слезает скальп, темные волосы и смуглая кожа ошметками падают на землю вместе с куском металла в ухе. Нос с горбинкой становится лишь полоской хряща над расползающимися, сладко пахнущими мышцами.

Скоро они станут вкусным гноем, но Рыльщик надкусывает лишь щеку, обнажая жалкие, совсем не острые зубы смертных.

Тело должно чуть подгнить, но если он не прикажет отряду убежать обратно на Глубинные Тропы, то тело съедят.

А он чуял: рядом были Стражи.

Если это тот самый, близкий к их последнему походу, убивающему его братьев, Страж…

Значит, он все понял верно и его не накажут.

Хозяин был против, но Рыльщик понимает: это не страшно.

Теперь их защитит она.

Матушка тогда разрешит ему рычать на тех, кто приблизится к ней, Матушка не обовьет его щупальцами за то что он был слишком слаб, Матушка позволит остаться ему в родильной яме, защитит от тех странных мыслей.


End file.
